opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Droga Skazańców
400px Autor --Antraker 16:31, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Rozdział 1 Skakdi szedł po mieście, minął już zatłoczony rynek i przebrzydłą dzielnicę. Doszedł do obrzeży, po czym wszedł do Tawerny. Umówiony człowiek siedział już przy stoliku. Wojownik usiadł. Szepnął: -"Kiedy nóż spada na gardło umiera się od razu." Czekał na odzew. W końcu usłyszał: -"Tylko wtedy ma się szczęście." Skakdi upewniony spytał po cichu: -"Czy na pewno wiesz gdzie to jest?" -"Tak. Możesz być tego pewien" -"Więc gdzie? Powiedz i dostaniesz zapłatę." -"Las. Za miastem. Teraz płać." Mieszkaniec Zakazu niechętnie rzucił na stół worek tysiąca złotych monet. Chrząknął:"Mam nadzieję że nie kłamiesz. Bo wtedy hasło stanie się prawdą." -"Możesz być tego pewien." Kiedy Wojownik odszedł spod kaptura wyłoniła się Kanohi Volitak a na niej złowieszczy uśmiech. ---- Skakdi wszedł do lasu. Szukał "Groty Łowcy". Znalazł grotę która według opisów nią jest. Wszedł do środka. Zobaczył skrzynię. Podbiegł do niej i ją otworzył. Ku jego zaskoczeniu była pusta. Usłyszał kroki. Odwrócił się. Ku niemu szły dwie postacie w płaszczach. Rzucił się na nie. Nagle zatrzymał się, przewrócił i został przyciśnięty do ziemi. Płaszcze spadły z postaci. Przed nim stało dwóch Toa. Jeden z Garai, drugi z Pekhui na twarzy. Obaj w srebrnych zbrojach. Jeden z kosą, drugi ze sztyletami. Ten z Pekhui opuścił rękę. Skakdi mógł wstać. Jednak zaraz trafił go sztylet, prędko puszczony przez drugiego Toa. Przeciwnik padł. Z za skały przyszedł trzeci z Volitak, mieczem i także w srebrnej zbroi. Zaczęli rozmawiać: -Nadal nie rozumiem czemu mieliśmy go schwytać. - spytał się pierwszy. -Bo coś wiedział. A my go zabiliśmy...-odrzekł posępnie drugi. -Krahk, Darmbur - zaczął trzeci toa Z Volitak - Turaga Krakua nas zabije. Rozdział 2 Płynęli łódką z trupem na pokładzie. Choć Krahk i Dambur rozmawiali, to Quorcher rozmyślał o tym dniu kiedy w trzech zostali Toa. Żyli na wyspie o nazwie Gritxa-nui. Pewnego dnia ich los się zmienił. "Żyli na tej małej wysepce zamieszkanej przez Ba-matoran i kilku De-Matoran. Pewnego dnia w z morza wynurzył się jakiś niebieski przybysz. Pobiegł do domku Turagi. Po drodze przewracał matoran. Ja i moich dwóch przyjaciół stanęliśmy mu na drodze. Przewrócił nas wtedy i podniósł miecz by nasz zabić, ale w jego plecy strzelił promień dźwięku. Stał tam dumnie nieznany nikomu Toa Krakua z Suletu na twarzy. Zaczęli walczyć. Toa Szybko upadł. Zdenerwowany krewetko-podobny przeciwnik wbiegł do domku Turagi i podrzucił nim tak że kości pękły jak sucha gałązka. Krakua wtedy wbiegł i wbił w bok bestii miecz. Tamten parsknął i uciekł do morza. Toa i my za nim długo patrzyliśmy. Po godzinie Toa osłabł. Postanowił że odda swą moc trzem Matoranom. Wypadło na nas, a Krakua oddając moc stał się Turaga, zaś my postanowiliśmy od tej pory robić co rozkaże. Ja miałem Volitak i Miecz, Krahk Kosę i Pekhui a Dambur Garai i sztylety. Od tego dnia wykonywali misje i chronili wioskę. Turaga często łapał się za głowę bo zawsze przeginaliśmy. Albo coś rozwaliliśmy, albo kogoś zraniliśmy lub coś podpaliliśmy. Za każdym razie mieliśmy kazanie tak srogie że Teridax by zmiękł. A teraz wracaliśmy z Trupem Skakdiego którego mieliśmy śledzić." Rozdział 3 Dobili do brzegu. Zapakowali Trupa do Worka i poszli do Turagi który po zobaczeniu zawartości Worka wrzasnął: -Mata nui! Mieliście go obserwować! A wy go zabiliście! To wbrew kodeksowi Toa! Och...co ja z wami mam... -Ależ turago - powiedział Quorcher - to był przypadek! -Tak jak wtedy kiedy wysadziliście generatory na Metru-Nui? -Nie wiedziałem że są czułe na dźwięk! (Quorcher jest Toa Dźwięku) -A niby pchnięcie nożem w mostek to przypadek? -No...Nie.. -Idźcie stąd! A ja pomyślę co dalej. ---- Szli po plaży w milczeniu. Cała trójka była jakaś speszona. Dambur powiedział: -A może Turaga zapomni o tym? W końcu ma już swój wiek? -Nie liczyłbym na to. - powiedział Krahk po czym dodał - Raczej dostaniemy karę i to srogą. -Turaga ma dosyć. - szepnął Quorcher - prędzej nas wygna... -Krahk, Quorcher. To może chodźmy do niego? Rozdział 4 Przyszli do domku. Siedział tam Krakua i jakiś Matoranin z kamieniem w ręku. Turaga rzekł srogo: -Tym razem zdrowo przesadziliście. Ustaliłem z całą resztą mieszkańców że zostaniecie skazani na wygnanie. -Ależ czcigodny! - Powiedział Dambur - A kto obroni wyspę? -Ten oto Matoranin znalazł naładowany kamień Toa. Dostanie go odpowiedni Matoranim i stanie się Toa. Co się was tyczy to macie swoje tysiąc monet i łódkę zdolną pomieścić pięć osób. A teraz odpływajcie i już tu nie wracajcie. OD dziś wiedziecie Drogę Skazańców. Żaden z Toa nic nie powiedział. Dobrze wiedzieli że to by nic nie dało. Odpłynęli bez słowa pożegnania. Bez żadnego, choćby mglistego uczucia. Zostali sami, trzech przyjaciół wygnanych z rodzimej wyspy. Byli źli? Nie, Smutni? Też nie? Byli zdruzgotani. Kiedy wyspa zniknęła im z oczu, Quorcher powiedział: -Przyjaciele, mamy trzy wyjścia. Możemy albo zostać przestępcami, dołączyć do jakiejś grupy Toa lub po prostu żyć jako Łowcy. Zapadła niepokojąca cisza. -Nie wiem. Na razie zdobądźmy jedzenie. - powiedział Krahk -I znajdźmy jakieś stałe miejsce pobytu. - dodał Dambur - nawet wiem gdzie. Rajska Dżungla i wielkie plaże. Wyspa Sedin się nada. Rozdział 5 Po godzinach żeglugi zobaczyli jakąś wyspę. Dambur rozpoznał Sedin. Okrążyli wyspę parę razy i wreszcie znaleźli ładną zatoczkę. Quorczher powiedział: -Krahk skombinujesz drewno, a ty Dambur poszukasz kamieni by na nich postawić dom. Ja się rozejrzą za wioską. Tu musi coś być ---- Florex szedł po plaży. Spotkał Metariona. Jego przyjaciel rzekł: -Bracie. Widziałeś jakąś łódź koło wyspy krążącą? -Tak. Zatrzymała się chyba niedaleko. Nie wiem kto na niej jest, ale moje oko dostrzegło bronie na pokładzie. -Chyba nie myślisz że to najeźdźcy? -Nie. Ale może zwiadowcy. -To zgotujemy im powitanie? - mówiąc to Metarion przeciął powietrze ostrym jak brzytwa mieczem. -Tak bracie. Idziemy. ---- Quorcher szedł po dżungli. Nie rozkoszował się jej pięknem jak jego bracia. Był posępny. Wyszedł na polanę. Zatrzymał się. Wyciągnął bukłak wody i się napił. Nagle zobaczył lecących na Smokach Rylia dwóch Toa którzy nie wyglądali przyjaźnie. Quorcher znał ten gatunek Rahi. I jeśli miały nastroszone kolce to leciały by zabić. Tak właśnie było. Toa Dźwięku bez namysłu strzelił ogłuszającą falą w jednego zwalając z niego jeźdźca a samego ptaka ogłuszając. Srebrny Toa spadł na ziemię. Został drugi. Tu już nie zaradziłby żywioł, więc wojownik w Volitak musiał działać. Rozdział 6 Toa na Smoku leciał na Quorchera. W głowie Toa Dźwięku mignął plan. W momencie kiedy Przeciwnik się zbliżył, wojownik z Volitak padł na ziemię i pozwolił by Smok przeleciał nad nim. Teraz miał kolejny problem. "Żeby pokonać latacza musisz latać." powtarzał w myślach. Spojrzał na smoka drugiego toa który już oprzytomniał a jego właściciel biegł po niego. Quorcher również rzucił się na Smoka, po drodze wypuszczając w srebrnego Toa falę dźwięku która dała mu 10 sekund przewagi. Strudzony dopadł do Rahi i mimo braku wprawy wzbił się w powietrze. Lecieli na przeciwko siebie. Dwaj toa którzy w dalekiej przyszłości zostaną przyjaciółmi. ---- Budowa domu trwała. Kamienie były postawione, drewno przygotowane. Pomost zbudowany. Dambur powiedział: -Taki mały raj. No przyznaj to! Dobry miałem pomysł. -Hmmm...-zamyślił się Krahk po czym dodał ze złośliwością - o dziwo...tak. -Ciekawe co u Quorchera. Pewnie znalazł już jakąś miejscową... ---- Tymczasem Quorcher miał mniejszy luz niż jego przyjaciele. Skutecznie odpierał ataki żywiołu roślin (czyli żywiołu jego przeciwnika) ale nie mógł tak wiecznie, a co gorsza wyglądało że jego oponent tak. Postanowił więc zrobić to co robił kiedyś jako Matoranin na Kewa. Złapał Smoka za szyję i poleciał na przeciwnika. Ten drugi w żaden sposób nie mógł uniknąć zderzenia. Toa Dźwięku odskoczył do tyłu spadając z Rahi na drzewo. Tamte dwa Smoki pogruchotały sobie kości, a bezwładne ciało Toa Opadło na ziemię by za chwilę powstać. Tym razem zaczęli rozmawiać: -Czemu mnie atakujesz? - zapytał się toa z Volitak. -Bo jeśli bym tego nie zrobił to ty byś zawołał jakąś armię i nas wybił. - Odrzekł Toa Roślin -Co? Ja jestem tu z dwoma Toa. Zostaliśmy wygnani z wyspy rodzimej i postanowiliśmy tu zamieszkać. -Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć? -A dlaczego miałbym kłamać? -Hmmm...Dobrze. Zaufam ci. Jestem Florex. A mój kolego to Metarion. -I widzisz? Można rozmawiać bez smoków? Ja jestem Quorcher i szukam mięsa. Nie wiedzie gdzie mogę znaleźć? Rozdział 7 Dom rósł w siłę. Były fundamenty. Teraz zaczęli wbijać paliki gdy nadszedł Quorcher i dwóch nieznanych Toa, na których widok i Dambur, i Krahk wyciągnęli broń. Toa Dźwięku powiedział dwóm Toa Grawitacji by opuścili broń i choć niechętnie to zrobili. Po wyjaśnieniach Florex powiedział: -Źle budujecie dom. w tej okolicy w czasie przypływu zalewa domy. Nie można stawiać ich tak nisko. Potrzeba wyżej, tak mniej więcej dwa metry nad ziemią. Czyli dom na palach najlepszy. No i Pomost nie potrzebny. tu do brzegu dopływają Legwany Wodne. Zeżarły by wam łódkę. -Ale...-zaczął Dambur ale nie skończył bo Krahk mu przerwał gdyż wiedział że ten coś znowu palnie. -Więc jak mamy zbudować go dobrze. Może sam nam pomożesz a twój erm...przyjaciel - rzekł Krahk patrząc na Metariona - popilnuje waszej rudery...erm...to jest wioski. Metarion wyrwał się ale Florex go złapał za gardło i szepnął mu na ucho: "To są nasi goście. A zresztą widziałeś jak ten Toa dźwięku walczy. A po jego towarzyszach widać że są równie dobrze wyćwiczeni. Przegrałbyś niewątpliwie, nieważne jak długo byś z nimi walczył, ale byś przegrał. To było by akurat pewne.." Toa Żelaza cofnął się. Widać teraz musiał zaakceptować tych Toa. Rozdział 8 Mijały dni. Lata i miesiące. Trzech Toa już było na Sedin od dawna. Pewnego Dnia na Patrolu Reggera i Krahka zza drzew wyszedł jakiś stwór z czterema rękami oraz jakieś dziwne Rahi przypominające Zmutowane Tarakavy. Rzucili się na Toa. Zaczęła się walka. Regger skutecznie odpierał uderzenia Mutantów. Jeden wystrzelił swoją pięść w jego kierunku. Toa Ziemi szybko się uchylił co mu ocaliło życie. Wykorzystał okazję i swoim ostrym mieczem zabił Rahi, zaś drugim ściął drzewo które zawaliło sie na dziesiątkę innych. Tymczasem Krahk odcinał swoją kosą głowy tak systematycznie że można było się zdziwić. Rahi upadły. Regger i Toa Grawitacji stali naprzeciw czterorękiego stwora. Ten jednym ciosem powalił ich i krzyknął: -Przekażcie mieszkańcom tej wyspy że Keterak was zgładzi! Po tym wydarzeniu Keterak Zniknął. ---- Do wioski przybyli o zmroku. Nie mieli przekazać przyjaznych wieści. Rozdział 9 Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran